


【杰托/包托】发情期

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 作者：一个路人甲abo预警abo预警abo预警重要的话说三遍！基本是肉





	【杰托/包托】发情期

“你回来了？”Fernando抬眼有些不满地看了眼在房间门口带着副湿淋淋挂满汗液身体回来的alpha，今天早晨起床之后他就感觉身体不对劲，腰腹酸胀不说，四肢也是莫名的开始无力。

又不是什么刚分化的孩子，他几乎是立刻就做出了正确的判断，omega的小烦恼又要来了，不过没关系，作为一个有伴侣的omega，他可不担心。

但他也没有时间了，今天是他每季一次的发情期的第一天，他照例向队里请了假，这一天他一直在休息除了吃了少量的面包之外就是大量补充水分，就等着晚上Gerrard回来之后两个人可以痛痛快快地滚上床。

但疲累的Gerrard并没有回应他这个堪称露骨的暗示，只是在路过他的时候轻轻拍了拍omega的头，并没有给他一句像样的答复，这太不寻常了，Fernando皱着眉看向已经进入到浴室冲凉的队长，敏感地察觉到了一丝不妥。

此刻Fernando的思维有些放飞，双目盯着地面不断地回忆，所以当Gerrard只围着条浴巾走近他身边的时候他连眼睛都没眨一下。

“回神了。”alpha在他的眼前打了个响指，残留着的水汽直冲发着呆的人，Gerrard好笑地看着金发的omega被自己打断了思考之后再到受惊的全过程，整个人几乎就从沙发上原地蹿起来，真是了不起的弹跳能力，像猫一样。要是自己没记错的话，这漂亮家伙今天就该发情了，竟然还有这么多残存体力，而不是直接倒下。

“来，让我躺一会儿再说”，他拍拍大腿，舒舒服服地抻了个懒腰，看着不满怒视着他的Nando愉快地笑了下，“来啊”，他再次邀请omega。

“知道你难过，但我也很累了，不休息好哪有力气干活。”Gerrard随口说了句荤话，但意外的在理。

长时间的等待的确急剧消耗着Nando的体力，他差不多保持了一整天的静止状态，而刚刚被吓了的那一跳也让骤然脱力，所以omega听从了来自队长的建议，两个人在沙发床上闭目休息。

但没想到Gerrard真的累睡着了。

Nando听着上方的传来的均匀呼吸声，有些不可思议，看样子他短时间内不会醒了……吧？

但alpha带着侵略性的信息素正源源不断地从身边的男人身上散发出来，让不可抑制陷入饥渴的金发omega越来越难以忍耐，纠结地看了眼已经完全勃起的阴茎，仅仅靠着感知就这样了吗？

他忍不住半褪下了睡裤，掌心将半个阴茎包裹进去之后他倒抽了了一口凉气，自己的东西他天天打交道，但这次它显得格外兴奋，修长但并不算纤细的手指灵活地剥开一点点头部的外皮，指腹难以避免地沾到了渗漏出来的液体，却带来方便此刻自我安慰的润滑，让事情进行的更加顺利。

是男人就都懂的爽利感瞬间蹿上小腹，嫩滑的部位被大肆的撸动着带起本就开始微妙燃烧的欲火，Nando原本飞舞涣散的眼神开始紧盯着一个地方不动，专心致志地安慰着自己，Gerrard就在自己身边，自己的头就枕在他的大腿上，令人洗过澡之后他本身的那股难以形容的味道让Nando迷恋不已，他有些急躁地加快了手上的速度，拇指一下下地蹭过被粘液包裹着还在不断躺下晶莹液体的顶端，他微微张开腿，侧过身体，omega的本能要求着他现在就找到能凶狠操他，把他操透了之后还能让他尖叫着打开生殖腔的那个人，没有任何犹豫，没有任何怜惜和迟疑，alpha强壮的臂膀紧紧地钳制住他，不给他一丝逃脱的可能性，这让Nando在幻想中就已经达到极乐。

手指不知什么时候已经不满足于只爱抚安慰前端地悄悄挪到了身后，学着男人平时对待他的时候沾着体液，缓缓探入自己倍显湿滑的肠道，下身传来的满足感让他忍不住叫出了声，但最后就是一阵难以言喻的空虚，远远不够，他的身体在叫嚣，可怜的omega意识到是自己的手指注定无法带给他满足的高潮。

但一阵阵羞耻感开始快速蹿了上来，他微微勾动着之间，感受着肠道的湿热与搔痒，他偏过头紧紧咬住还围在alpha腰间的浴巾，距离那个他现在就想要的大家伙只有薄薄的一层布却得不到，omega用牙齿轻轻地撕咬着布料，鼻尖与小Gerrard若触若离，眼神早已从高潮之后的没有焦距茫然地看向一点变成了直勾勾盯着这个好东西。

可他不知道，就在他的呼吸喷洒上Gerrard大腿根部的那一刻，alpha就睁开了他的眼睛，饶有兴趣的注视着可怜的omega。

但这不重要，现在Nando可完全不会和自己的队长计较这种事。 Alpha的异状没过多久就被omega发现了，当然了，如果一根阴茎从安静状态变为完全勃起状态并兴致满满地顶着你的话，你也会发现的。

Nando有些羞涩地坐起身，并试图把视线从那根玩意上撕扯下来，好让自己看起来没那么急。 他仰着脸欣然地接受了来自alpha的吻，以及自己身体全面进入发情期的状态。

“我想要你，现在，马上。”

omega一改平日里的冷静自持，不满跨坐在Gerrard的腿上发号施令，轻轻扭动着紧实有力的腰部，并俏皮地用裸露在外的阴茎去试图蹭掉那一层可恶的浴巾。

“你真是个小荡妇。”

这是夸奖，年长者在人前从不如此轻浮，但原谅我吧，他沉醉地想着，特殊时期，特别情趣。 也满足他一下每一个男人都会拥有的幻想。

Gerrard一边轻轻地抚摸着omega美丽金发，一边慢慢剥去上身那一层仅剩的薄薄的衬衫，alpha粗糙地手指小心地触摸上他腹部的肌肤。已经开始逐渐升高的体温在情潮的驱动下引得躯体不自觉地地向上拱着，贪婪地妄想着不漏过来自Gerrard的每一次挑逗。

作为领导者的Alpha俯下身亲吻上队员的因为遭受情潮侵袭而苦苦抿着的单薄唇瓣，品尝着已经被催发到极致成熟的带着些许苦涩的信息素，而在Gerrard不间断的动作鼓励下，Nando则是放开了自己急切地回应着alpha的深吻，安静得有些过分的房间里只剩下两个人拥吻时喘出的啧啧水声。

这个火热却不够绵长的吻结束于Nando身体的身躯完全软下来的那一刻，而Gerrard早在这场纠缠之中早已将手转移到omega之略显丰腴的小腹上，经年的训练让他手掌上布着一层不算薄的老茧，顺着omega裹着蜜色肌肤的肋下爱抚而过，在经过乳首时带着些刻意不轻不重地揉捏了几下，暴露在空气的乳头甚至没过三秒就变得更为硬挺。

殷红色的乳头被年长者用手指不断地玩弄拉扯着，让它们在自己的指尖不断地充血抖动，热情又让人迷醉的吻从颈侧连绵而下，在omega的皮肤上留下一串串看一眼就能惹人面红耳赤的痕迹，听着身下人忘情的的呻吟出声，Gerrard这才满意地向下继续探索。

“唔……嘶！”

他腰上正是他的敏感带之一，被Gerrard的手来回在上面巡回抚摸着有点痛，还带着痒，但让他最受不了的是他竟然还能更热，呼出的每一分气息都充斥着满满的渴望，Nando被自身体内部翻腾出来的高温烧的昏昏沉沉，早些时候的安静克制已然不见了踪影。

垫在屁股下面的阴茎硬的要命，Nando已经迫不期待地想要去品尝它的滋味，在alpha鼓励和迷醉的目光中他软下身体，滑落到地面跪坐在男人的腿间，双手利落地扯下那碍事的布料，迫不及待地将头部蹭向那处能给他带来快乐的性器里。

他的动作说不上熟练，技巧也没有很高超，嘴里发出被塞的满满当当时才会发出的呜咽声，在他眼中这东西上面就像是涂了一层蜂蜜一样诱人，他啧啧有声地吞吃着因为充血而显得通红的圆润龟头，但它太大了，好几次抖擦着自己娇嫩的喉头过去，那感觉就像一根锋利的铁棍轻轻划过去一样刺激，令他条件反射地想要干呕，但还没来得及动作就被alpha一把按住，强迫着继续动作。

“你应该比拉斯维加斯的婊子们还要敬业。”

男人呼喘出的声音低沉沙哑，他一边摁着omega的头让他继续含着，一边挺着腰在这漂亮可人儿口腔戳刺着，试探进喉咙更深的地方。

“唔……咳咳……”

Nando被亢奋的alpha捅了个措手不及，他那双拥俏皮的巧克力颜色眼珠的眼睛里盛着满满地一捧泪光，在他微微发红的眼眶里来回打着转仿佛下一秒就要被这个过分的alpha给激落出来。

他的美丽曾经给他招来过不少流言蜚语，在外人面前他永远乖巧害羞的像是一株尽职尽责的含羞草，而如今这副漂亮的面孔上布满着绯红的云霞已经放肆显露出的情欲爱意，含怒带媚的一眼看的Gerrard更加难以忍受地感觉到下面的东西又胀大了一圈。

“告诉我，你现在该怎么做。”

他抚摸着omega修长的脖颈，这个动作给了Nando极大的鼓励一般，他更加努力地适应着硕大的性器，并试图把他含的更深，alpha的问题他也有在思考，虽然他的脑子早就被烧成了一锅浆糊，到不得不说，这个有些漫长的前菜让他爱极了。

以至于他觉得自己此刻真的就是一个屁股不断往外淌着水的婊子荡妇，一边给alpha口交，一边幻想着接下来要发生的事，他想，我是不是太迫不及待了。

当然不是，他被同样忍耐到极点的alpha从地上拎起来掼在柔软的弹性沙发上时Nando知道这时候有人比自己更急。

“告诉我，嗯？”

alpha再一次诱哄的声音在他耳边响起，充满暗示——不，明示意味地偏要Nando自己说出来他想要的，omega的面皮很薄，刚刚听着alpha对他的那些下流形容词就已经足够让他面红耳赤的了，所以他面对这次提问只是羞涩的偏过头，无声地拒绝了这个要求。

Gerrard真是爱极了他这副模样，他可怜的小omega有着一副上帝亲自捏出来的皮囊，而通常安静羞涩的性格也让他成了一位名副其实的天使。

男人的劣根性就是这样，越纯洁美丽就越想把他按照自己的想法去肆意改造，面对omega的消极抵抗他并没有生气，他怎么可能生气，所以Gerrard只是带着笑意轻掐了一把Nando丰满的屁股，手指顺着臀瓣没入开合着的缝隙，指甲轻轻的，有一下没一下地刮蹭着入口处的褶皱，哦，这可怜的小东西早就被淫水泡的烂熟，alpha只用手指就搞的它心花怒放。

但omega就没那么好过了，他被强硬地压倒在沙发上，双腿酸软着接受alpha的恶意玩弄，“呀啊……上帝，别这样！”他无声尖叫着摇晃着腰臀，试图去躲避这仿佛没有尽头的捉弄，Nando放空大脑想着让自己忽略被两根手指就撑开的穴口，以及——空气被吹进来的麻痒感，“我说！我说！”

他期期艾艾地抽噎着给出答案。

“我想让你马上插进来，狠狠地操我！”

他闭上眼，心里委屈极了，喉头微硬地哽着，不想去看得逞的alpha。

回答他的是自己期待已久的大家伙。

这次Nando是真的叫出声了，alpha和omega的身体天生契合，后穴早已软烂不堪，Gerrard根本没费一丝力气就把自己全部送入Nando的体内，紧接着就是一阵狂风暴雨般的抽插，他富有技巧地挑逗着蹭过omega体内的敏感点，听着omega舒服地呻吟出声的Gerrard脑子和胃袋同时变得火烧火燎的想要吞噬一些东西。

这让他意识到秀色可餐这个词并不是说着好听的，alpha盯着Nando因为情欲而泛着红润色彩的身体，紧紧地将他搂紧怀里，非常具有占有性的地挺动着身体，而每一次的动作都能带出身下人的一声声火辣而富有情欲的呻吟。

Nando只觉得无限满足，之前那股烧的他头昏脑涨的欲火已经被alpha平复了不少，从四肢百骸汇聚到了腰腹，从小腹一直蔓延到了自己身后那个地方，后穴即使被狠狠地操干着也还是不满足地想要更多，队长的阴茎就像一根火热地烙铁，在自己身体里进进出出，让他好几次都尖叫着仰起头祈求alpha再用力点。 快感就像涨潮的海水一般漫延上来，后面一点点的瘙痒与胀痛，让他心猿意马。

“专心点。”

Gerrard的大手厚实有力，他掐住Nando的腰往上提了提，要求他别走神，然后再次开始了不断在omega体内驰骋的动作，生理性的泪水伴随着一阵阵的呜咽声在脸上肆意流淌着，而alpha的回应则是更深更猛烈的顶进去，高大而壮实的身躯把金发的omega完完全全笼罩在身下，这让Nando再也承受不住这样的刺激一般软了腿，他只能斜歪着岔来腿被操，但他的队长可不会就让他这样躲避成功，他被再一次捞起来，沙发靠枕拯救了他岌岌可危的腰椎。

室内现在连空气都充满着粘稠的，让人面红耳赤的啪啪水声，omega沉浸在爱意与情欲之中，几近溺亡，他听见自己的声音破碎着带着哭腔不断地求饶，也听见身上alpha满意的轻笑与让他倍感安心的抚慰与爱语，不同的声音混合在一起奏响出绮丽与爱的乐章，在一次比一次的动作之中，Nandon仿佛什么都感觉不到了，唯一剩下的就是身后那根如同火红的烙铁不停地在占有着自己的阴茎。

甬道最深处的软肉承受着alpha一次又一次的撞击，闭合着的瓣膜像是感受到了主人的身心愉悦，随着这一次次的动作缓缓打开，过激的快感完全摄住Nando的那一瞬间，Gerrard也成功地进入到了每一个alpha都为之疯狂的生殖腔，与色情杂志上暧昧与过火的形容不同，这里没有让人销魂蚀骨倒钩，也没有吸人精髓的吸盘，只有无尽的潮湿温暖。

但这就足够了。

他的结徒然膨胀起来，喷射出一股股粘稠的精液几乎是立刻就被这张贪婪的小嘴吞了个一干二净，惹得omega又是一叠声的抽泣，它就这么卡在这个象征着结合与繁衍的入口里，确保精液不会因为动作而流出来。

Gerrard温柔地与还在不停打着抖的Nando，他们一同等待着这个结的消退，在耳鬓厮磨着低吟爱语中。

“给我个孩子吧。”

他低声地请求着伴侣。


End file.
